


Thomas's Presentation

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Thomas is going to present soon. He's taken a test, he knows what he's presenting as. He just isn't exactly happy with it.





	Thomas's Presentation

**Author's Note:**

> OOh!! Two in one day and three (was it three?) in one week!? WOAH!!! My depression must really be getting to me, hahaha.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“So Thomas!” Dick said brightly one day at dinner. “How was school?”

“It was alright,” Thomas mumbled.

Dick frowned. “What’s wrong?” he asked gently.

Thomas sighed. “Nothing, just...I got the test results today.”

“Oh,” Dick said softly. He had gone with Thomas a few weeks earlier to take the test to find out what he would present as. Thomas was thirteen now and hadn’t presented just yet but he’d gotten home from school before Dick got home from the store and must have gotten the mail.

“Do you want to share?” Jason asked. “If you don’t want to, that’s alright with us.”

Thomas shrugged, pushing his food around on his plate before mumbling his answer.

“We didn’t hear you,” Dick said softly.

Thomas heaved a sigh, glaring at his plate before replying, “I’m an Omega.”

“Well that’s great,” Jason said with a smile. “Just like your dad.”

“But that’s not what you wanted to be,” Dick guessed.

Thomas stubbornly shook his head. “I mean, it’s-it’s not bad.” He looked up at Dick. “I really love you, but-”

“I understand,” Dick said with a soft smile. “You know, everyone thought _I_ would present as an Alpha until...” He shrugged. “It’s not a bad thing, but I do know what it’s like to be disappointed.”

“Does it hurt?” Thomas asked suddenly. “Going through heats?”

Dick sighed. “Sometimes there’s a...desperation,” he explained slowly. “This instinctual need for an Alpha. But if you have a few toys-”

“Oh, dad, no,” Thomas said, wildly shaking his head. “Oh ew.”

“It’s not that bad,” Dick said, smiling at his son’s horror and disgust. “It’s how I got through my heats without your papa.”

“Didn’t you say there were suppressants I could take?” Thomas asked, eagerly looking over at Jason.

“There are,” Jason replied slowly. “However, I’d advise waiting at least a year before you start using them.”

“Actually, that’s the recommended,” Dick replied. “It gives your body time to get used to heats before throwing in a foreign drug. If you start taking them without ever going through a heat other than your presentation heat then it can cause problems with your body.”

“Namely pregnancy outside of heat,” Jason said, giving Dick a knowing look.

Dick easily ignored him. “Along with irregular heats.”

“Irregular?”

“Long or unpredictable,” Jason explained. “So while we’re okay with you taking suppressants, we would prefer if you waited until after a year. Okay?”

“I guess,” Thomas mumbled. He looked over when Dick placed a hand on his wrist.

“Trust us, Thomas,” Dick said with a soft smile. “It’s best to wait a year. I didn't because I was Robin with Grandpa Bruce and that caused a lot of problem for me then.”

Thomas nodded. “Okay,” he said quietly. The room was silent for a while until Thomas cleared his throat. “Hey, uh, my friend Adam wanted me to come over for the night tomorrow. Can I?”

“Well sure,” Dick said, at the same time as Jason asked, “What’s his designation?”

“Jason,” Dick snapped.

“Well I’m just trying to be safe,” Jason said, holding up his hands. “Thomas hasn’t presented yet.”

“Adam is an Alpha, but he wouldn’t hurt me,” Thomas insisted. “We’re just friends. His sister presented as an Omega but he’s never touched her.”

“That’s because his instants know she’s family,” Jason explained. “But you’re not family.”

“Please papa?” Thomas begged. “He’s my best friend!”

“Let him go,” Dick said. “What’s the chance he’ll present tomorrow night?”

 

.............

 

High, apparently.

 

.............

 

It was late. Ten o’clock at night. Catherine and Mary were spending the night with Tim while John had gone to spend the night with Bruce.

Which meant they were alone.

“H-how do you think Thomas is doing?” Dick asked breathlessly, clutching Jason’s shoulder and tilting his head back as the Alpha slowly kissed and sucked his way down Dick’s throat, to his collarbone.

“He’s fine, I’m sure,” Jason replied without much thought, dragging Dick into his lap and chuckling at the little whine the desperate, horny Omega let out. “But let’s not think about him, hm? Let’s have ourselves a little fun. When was the last time-”

He was cut off by a frantic knock at the door and couldn’t help the little growl he let slip as Dick slid off his lap and made his way to the door. Jason sighed bt just as he got comfortable...

“Jason!”

He was up and off the couch in a second, rushing to the door to find-

“Help me!”

 

................

 

It took awhile, with Dick being in charge to get a nest ready in Thomas’s closet before Jason carefully settled the unconscious new Omega, deep in his first heat, into the nest.

“Is that okay?” Jason asked as Dick closed the closet door.

“Trust me, it’s preferred,” Dick replied. “He also won’t want anyone but me near him for the duration of his heat.”

“Fuck,” Jason whispered, rubbing a hand over his face. “I knew letting him sleep over with an Alpha was a bad idea.”

“Speaking of,” Dick murmured, making his way to the living room where Adam the Alpha was still anxiously waiting.

“Is he going to be okay?” Adam asked as soon as Dick and Jason appeared. “I am _so_ sorry! I should have called as soon as I realized what was happening!”

“What do you mean, as soon as you realized?” Jason demanded, using his pheromones to remind Adam who was the bigger Alpha here.

“We were just watching a movie, you know, joking around,” Adam replied, tripping over his words. “And-and he got really cuddly, you know? LIke...really clingy. Kept-kept wanting to touch and hold hands. Really wanting skin to skin contact. And I-” his face flushed. “I’ve kinda had a crush on him for awhile, you know, but uh...any-anyway, I kinda knew he must be getting close to heat-”

“Did he tell you what he presented as?” Dick asked gently.

Adam nodded rapidly. “Yeah, he texted me as soon as he knew.”

“So you two are close,” Jason said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Jason,” Dick lectured before looking back to Adam. “What happened next?”

“Well, I...I was keeping an eye on him,” Adam replied. “You know, getting ready to call you and ask one of you to come get him if it got really bad. But then he...”

“He what?”

Adam swallowed thickly, refusing to look at either of them as he answered. “He climbed onto my lap and kissed me. And...”

“You touched him.”

“No!” Adam shouted, staring at Jason as if he’d been burned. “No, god no! I-I love him too much to do anything to him without his consent. No, I...I tried to be really gentle cause I know Omega’s are-” he looked over at Dick. “No offense. But they’re typically, you know, really sensitive to rejection when they’re in heat. So..so I kinda let him keep kissing me while I tried to figure out what to do. I really wanted to call you but my phone was dead and my family doesn’t have a home phone-”

“Alright, alright,” Dick said gently, holding up his hands to soothe the panicking Alpha. “It’s alright. Where were your parents?”

“Asleep,” Adam replied. “B-but they would have heard us if we-if we did anything, I swear!”

“Did you?” Jason asked. “Do anything?”

“No!” Adam replied.

“How did you get here?” Dick asked. “You’re too young to drive.”

“oh, uh, I’m fourteen,” Adam said. “But I mean yeah, I’m too young.”

“So what did you do?” Jason asked.

“I was afraid to wake up my parents cause dad’s really traditional,” Adam said. “He would have prompted me to..to knot Thomas but Thomas is my friend! And y-yeah, I kinda have a crush on him but I would never do anything without his permission!”

“Alright, so you didn’t get your parents to drive here,” Dick said. “So how did you get here?”

“I have an older brother,” Adam replied. “He’s a Beta. Cab driver. I woke him up since I knew he wouldn’t hurt Thomas or anything.”

“And you didn’t touch him?” Jason demanded.

“No sir!” Adam replied, eyes wide. “No sir, I made sure to remain just tactile enough that he’d be happy but not enough to...to make him think I was rejecting him. I swear!”

“I believe him,” Dick decided.

“You believe in everyone,” Jason told him. “It’s disgustingly adorable.”

“Please sir, you have to believe me,” Adam begged. “I would never do anything to hurt Thomas or take advantage of him!”

“Hey, it’s alright,” Dick said softly. “We believe you. How about Jason drives you home, okay? Did your brother drop you off?”

“Yeah,” Adam replied, shoulders slumping in relief. “Yeah, but I can just call him. If I can use your phone I mean.”

“No need,” Dick said, placing his hand on Jason’s shoulder. “Jason can take you home. I promise, he’s much nicer than he looks. He was just worried, okay? Thomas is our oldest, the first to present.”

“Can’t you take him home?” Jason mumbled.

“I have to stay here with Thomas,” Dick replied. “Besides, it’s not going to kill you.”

Jason grumbled under his breath before looking over at Adam. “Ever been on a motorcycle, kid?”

 

................

**ONE WEEK LATER**

“Dad?”

“Thomas,” Dick said with a smile, looking up from his coffee to find Thomas stumbling in, dressed in a loose t-shirt and sweatpants.

“What happened?” He asked.

“You had your first heat,” Dick replied, pulling the seat next to him out for Thomas. “I called you out of school for two weeks so you can get some rest.”

“Okay,” Thomas said quietly, resting his head on Dick’s shoulder. “W-wait...”

“Yeah?”

“Wasn’t I spending the night with Adam?” He sat up. “What happened?”

“Adam is a very wonderful young Alpha,” Dick replied with a smile. “And I think you should court him if he tries to. Of course, only if you like him.”

“Dad, what happened?” Thomas asked. “Why can’t I remember?”

“That’s how heats work,” Dick replied. “You don’t...remember much.”

“Did...did Adam and I-”

“No,” Dick replied quickly, reaching over to take Thomas’s hand. “No, honey, nothing happened. Adam was very nice and he brought you right home as soon as...well...as soon as you kissed him.”

“I kissed him?” Thomas mumbled, covering his burning face with his hands while Dick laughed fondly.

“Well Thomas, he admitted something a little interesting while Papa and I were talking to him.”

Thomas peeked out from between his fingers, looking over at Dick. “He did?”

“He did,” Dick replied, taking a sip of his coffee. “He admitted to having a crush on you.”

“Oh,” Thomas said quietly. “I should...probably call him.”

“When you’re fully recovered,” Dick said, standing and prompting Thomas to his feet. “For right now though, you need to get some more rest. I know from experience that you’re likely exhausted.”

“Yeah,” Thomas agreed, following Dick back to the bedroom, crawling into bed and watching tiredly as Dick went about dismantling the nest and folding the blankets and sheets into a pile to wash later. “Have you heard from...I mean has Adam...”

“He’s been calling every day to check on you,” Dick replied. “He really wanted to stop by, but Papa didn’t think that was such a great idea.”

“No, I guess not,” Thomas muttered, yawning. “Papa didn’t scare him away, right? Adam still wants to be my friend?”

“Of course,” Dick replied, walking over to kiss Thomas on the forehead. “Now, we can talk about this once you’re better. Get some rest.”

“Thanks dad,” Thomas said softly. “Good...morning, I guess.”

Dick chuckled. “Good morning,” he returned as he gathered up the dirty sheets and left the room.

 

...................

 

A week later, Thomas and Adam began courting.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
